


The Death of My Brother

by carmencite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depictions of violence/death judged not graphic enough for the tag, Gen, Loki death, Multi, Other, Realistic portrayal of siblings written by someone who actually has siblings, Sad, narrative poetry, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmencite/pseuds/carmencite
Summary: Thor experiencing the death of his brother, Loki, in narrative poem form.This poem will feed into a larger prose series, which will introduce an original character who becomes Loki’s partner. The original character is briefly mentioned in the poem.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Thor (Marvel) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Death of My Brother

I watched my brother die.  
  


I watched as he approached Thanos. 

I was bound and helpless. 

I watched as another one of his foolhardy schemes blew up in his face. 

I was bound and helpless. 

I could not free myself to save him. 

I was weak and helpless.  
  


I watched as that monster lifted my brother into the air. 

As if he had not already done enough to tear him away from me. 

I saw my brother kick and flail in the Mad Titan’s hand. 

He only ever did that when I overpowered him in a fight.  
  


I watched his face turn red. 

I was bound in place, too weak to help him. 

I watched his face turn purple. 

I was bound in place, too weak to save him.  
  


_Lift the illusion, brother._

_Pull another one of your impossible escapes._  
  


I heard a sound, and I saw my brother go limp. 

I felt a fire burn through my throat. 

I felt my whole body shake. 

I still could not break my bindings. 

I was weak.  
  


I let Thanos escape. 

Weak. 

My bindings fell away from me. 

Weak. 

I collapsed to the floor. 

Weak. 

I crawled to my brother. 

Weak. 

I called out to him. 

Helpless. 

There was no response. 

Helpless. 

I saw his companion approach. 

Helpless. 

I could not speak or move. 

Bound. 

They called out to me. 

Helpless. 

I could not respond. 

Bound. 

I stayed where I was. 

Bound. 

I held on to my brother. 

Bound. 

I sank to the floor. 

Helpless. 

An explosion tore us apart. 

Weak. 

My consciousness slipped away. 

Weak. 

My body soon followed. 

Weak. 

I drifted into space. 

Helpless. 

I cared not what happened to me. 

Unbound. 

I cared not what happened at all. 

Unbound. 

I cared not about anything. 

Unbound.  
  


I watched my brother die.  
  


I could not stop it.  
  
  


I watched my brother die.  
  
  
  


I could not stop it.  
  
  
  
  


I watched my brother die.  
  
  
  
  
  


I could not stop it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I watched my brother die...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I could not stop it…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mother, forgive me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
